Computing devices, such as mobile telephones, media players, personal computers and the like, are utilized to store an increasing number of media files. For example, these computing devices may store an increasing number of media files including audio files, such as music files and audio books, video files, video games and the like.
Various techniques are employed to provide users with access to the media files. These techniques include, among others, the use of menus to facilitate the identification of a respective media file and the selection of a particular function to be performed relative to a selected media file, such as the playing of an audio file, the launching of a video game or the like. Other techniques that have been developed to access media files represent the media files by icons that are displayed and are selectable by a user in order to access a respective media file.
Regardless of the technique employed to access a media file, it is generally desirable for the technique to be relatively intuitive and to require a limited number of actions by the user, such as clicks or other user inputs, in order to affect the desired function with respect to a respective media file. As at least some of the computing devices have a relatively small form factor, it is also desirable in some instances that the technique utilized to access media files may be presented in a clear and user friendly manner, even in an instance in which the display is relatively compact.